


Vines

by yoonmims



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, cuteness, i tried to make it fluffy but i suck at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonmims/pseuds/yoonmims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a tumblr prompt:</p>
<p>Dean and Castiel are both famous viners, and everyone keeps suggesting they should meet. Finally, one day it all becomes too much and Dean decides to put an end to the rumours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vines

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at something vaguely fluffy, so forgive me if its not fluffy at all. If you like it, please leave a comment or kudos, or even bookmark it. Constructive criticism and compliments are appreciated and welcome. Please enjoy!
> 
> p.s. I'm English not American so excuse me if I say the wrong word for something occasionally  
> p.p.s this is un-betaed

_“What if sandwiches could communicate with us?” a floppy, brown-haired teen asked an older boy eating a sandwich. The older boy froze and stared at the sandwich. It made a squelching noise and grey goo oozed out of it._

_“I think you pissed off my sandwich,” the elder boy told the younger boy_.

Dean Winchester finished editing his most recent vine on his laptop, hastily uploading it to the website. He was on his front, sprawled across his bed in his room. The sandy-haired teenager was supposed to be doing his homework, but he’d been distracted by wanting to upload another vine. He was in his bedroom in Lawrence, Kansas. Posters of Star Wars and Lord of the Rings and Led Zeppelin covered the walls, and paperbacks of Tolkein and Vonnegut were crammed onto the bookshelf next to DVDs of Star Trek and Dr. Sexy MD. Dean was dressed in worn jeans and a black vest top with a plaid shirt over the top. Next to him on the bed lay an open Math text book, but he was only focused on his laptop.

He’d been uploading vines to Vine.com for about a year now, although he was only starting to gain some popularity now. He was well-known and liked, with millions of people all over the world watching his vines and finding them funny. Hell, he thought they were funny. Sometimes he got Sammy to help him with them, either in the vine or with the camera, though sometimes he got Jo or Benny to help. He also usually left the editing to Charlie, his computer genius friend, but he’d been desperate to upload this vine.

“Shouldn’t you be doing homework?” Mary Winchester, Dean’s mom, asked as she poked her head round the door. She was wearing a long sundress, perfect for the warm weather outside, and it looked stunning on her.

Dean slammed the laptop lid down suddenly, caught in the act. “I was,” he said quickly.

Mary raised an eyebrow, leaning her body against the door frame. She looked far younger than her age in the sundress, along with long blonde hair and a happy, smiling face. “Don’t lie to me, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “I just wanted to finish uploading my vine, and my homework was so boring.” With an exaggerated moan, Dean rolled over onto his back, his green eyes staring playfully at his mom.

“You’d better get it done or I won’t let you go to Charlie’s tonight,” Mary warned and Dean shot upright.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” he said indignantly. “We’ve been planning this movie marathon for ages, I can’t cancel now.”

“Do your homework then.” Mary pointed her finger at Dean in mock sternness before leaving the room. Although she looked kind and easy-going, Mary had a stubborn streak a mile long and was determined her boys do the best they could in life. Mary had been a cop when she was younger, following in her family’s footsteps. After meeting John, she’d decided to follow her own career choice and had left the police force.Dean had decided it was her he got his hotheadedness from, and his stubbornness from his father because John Winchester could be ten times as stubborn as Mary if he tried.

The teen ran a hand through his short, brown hair. There was no way Mary would let him go to Charlie’s later if he didn't do his homework. She’d probably already told John too, and there was no chance in hell that he could sneak out to Charlie’s with both of them on the prowl. With a groan, Dean rolled off of his bed and went to start his homework.

…

Castiel Novak watched Dean Winchester’s most recent vine that he’d uploaded only minutes ago. He was sat at his desk in his pyjamas, his dark hair mussed up in what his friends affectionately called his ‘sex hair’. Dean’s vine was a good one, but Cas could do better. He scrolled down through the comments on the vine.

_OMG he’s so hot_

_He and Castiel should totally do a vine together_

_Why haven’t Dean and Cas done a vine together yet?_

_Petition for Dean and Cas to get together #cutestcoupleever_

He smirked at the last few responses. Those had been popping up for months, ever since he’d joined Vine. Both he and Dean were popular viners, and they were constantly vying to outdo each other. It wasn’t really a proper competition, but their vines had steadily grown more and more outrageous each time. And this time, well, Dean’s vine had been good, but his could be better.

“Gabriel!” Castiel called to his brother, pulling on some proper clothes. “I need your help with something.”

…

Dean was curled up on Charlie’s couch, his head resting on his best friends curly red mop as she wrapped herself around him like an octopus. On the screen, Star Wars episode V was just finishing. Dean would never admit this, but being cuddled up next to his best friend on a couch was one of the best experiences, beaten only by cuddling up on the sofa with a boyfriend or girlfriend. Not that anyone would ever hear him say that, because Dean Winchester was not a cuddler.

As the final notes of Episode V played, Charlie sat up and stretched out across Dean’s lap, accidentally elbowing him in the crotch. Dean winced.

“If you weren’t a raging lesbian I’d say you were making a move, Bradbury.”

Charlie pulled a face. “Yeah, right Winchester. Like anyone’d touch you with a ten-foot pole.”

“Oh I’m sorry, did you forget about all of my past relationships? Y’know, Cassie, Lisa, Anna, Benny, Aaron…”

“Lets be honest, Anna was one-time, and Lisa cheated on you. With the entire football team.”

Dean stuck his tongue out at Charlie and pulled out his phone to check his messages, ignoring her “Classy, Dean”. There was a text from his mom reminding him to be safe and get back in time for lunch tomorrow, and several asks in his Tumblr ask box.

“Not again,” Dean groaned, checking his asks. There were at least twenty, and Dean rubbed a freckled hand over his face, reclining on the sofa.

“What?” Charlie asked from where she was putting Episode V carefully back into its case.

“Listen to this: ‘Hi Dean I think you should totes get together and meet Castiel Novak, you guys would be perf together and your children would be beautiful’.”

“More? Really?”

Dean shrugged, “I thought they’d slowed down for now, but I guess Novak uploaded a new vine.”

It had been going on for several months now, the messages. It had started off innocently enough, just a comment on one of his vines suggesting a fellow viner Castiel Novak to him. Then people had started suggesting they meet up, saying they would be ‘the perfect couple’. Now Dean received asks daily with people suggesting he meet Castiel or sharing their love for ‘Destiel’ as their ship name was. To be honest, it was driving him up the wall. He could handle a couple a week, but it was now every single day and it was so annoying.

Dean quickly opened up vine on his phone and immediately saw Castiel’s new vine. It showed him approaching a short, blonde man Dean recognised from another video of his. They were in Walmart.

_“My name is Castiel, and I am on a mission from God,” Castiel said, staring at the short blonde man. His voice was deep an gravelly, and his face was completely blank_

_“What do you need?” the man replied._

_“The best cheeseburgers you can find,” Castiel replied solemnly, and then it cut to him surrounded by fifty cheeseburgers. “They’re just so good!” he cried as he stuffed one into his mouth hurriedly._

As the vine finished, Dean chuckled. It was good vine, he’d give him that. But Deans were better, everyone knew that.

Using his thumb, Dean scrolled down to the comments to read them.

_WHY ARE THERE NO DEAN AND CAS VIDEOS YET_

_Destiel 4 eva_

_Cas is so hot, that voice damn_

“Goddamnit,” Dean said, “that’s it, I can’t take it anymore.” He got up off the couch, rubbing his forehead. "These rumours need to stop once and for all.” He scrolled down to his contacts to a certain someone, and then he pressed call.

…

Far away from Lawrence, Becky Rosen was waiting impatiently for Dean Winchester’s new vine. On his Tumblr he’d mentioned he was uploading one today, and she couldn’t wait. As soon as the new vine popped up, she pressed play.

_“Hey guys,” Dean said to the camera with a wide grin, his green eyes sparkling. His skin was freckled, as normal, and he was wearing a worn Led Zeppelin t-shirt._

_“Just to say, I have a boyfriend,” he said, and Becky felt her little shipper heart deflate. She’d so desperately wanted Dean and Castiel to meet and hit it off. But if Dean already had a boyfriend that ruined it. Her ship could never become canon._

_“…and he has a vine account, and he and I are still trying to outdo each other. Say hi, babe!” Dean turned the camera round to reveal Castiel sprawled across Dean’s sofa (recognisable from some of Dean’s vines) in a faded Kansas shirt that was obviously Dean’s._

_“Hey guys,” Castiel replied with a gummy grin. And Becky felt her heart explode with happiness._


End file.
